Sunshine Tears Part 1
by Cleo-Longstock
Summary: Years after Voldemort is defeated Harry and Ginny have two young children and live at The Burrow. They grow during circumstances and reflect on past incidents. Sorrow warning.


Sunshine Tears 

Part 1

_Authors note: standard disclaimer applies: I do NOT own any of these characters they all belong to JK Rowling. Warning this is a rather sad story. Well it was to me. This is another warning. Though this first part may be PG. The second part will have a higher rating.  _

            Harry sat in his cream colored shed in the back yard of the Weasley's house. He sat on his stool dressed in green robes looking over all of his precious muggle possessions. He took out his wand and started moving them around to shelves and different empty spaces in the shed. Harry sat there and sighed, at least things weren't as cluttered anymore. A quiet rapping at the shed door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." Harry said turning his head towards the door. The shed door cracked open a bit and a cherry red head peaked around the corner. "Daddy?" 

"Yes sweetie?" a young girl in a pretty pink spring dress and white shoes came trotting in. Her curly cherry red hair was pulled up in a ponytail. 

"Daddy why does mummy insist I wear this?" 

"Have you been reading daddy's word calendar again?" Harry asked as the little girl shook her head vigorously with a huge grin spread across her face. Harry smiles at this and twirled his stool all the way around to face his daughter. "Mummy likes muggle things like grandpa. Come here." Harry said as he motioned for his daughter come forward. The little girl walked right over to Harry and stopped right in front of him. Harry started to take her hair out of her ponytail. 

"Daddy don't!" she started to pull Harry's hands away from her head. "Daddy you messed my hair up!" Harry stopped playing with her hair and brought his hands back to his lap. "Was there something you needed to tell me Rebekah?" 

"Um…" she put her little index finger up to her chin as she thought. "Yes!" she finally said. "Mummy wanted to know… whatttttt…you want for lunch!" Harry chuckled a bit. The mind of a five-year-old is very interesting indeed. "Tell mummy that a sandwich and some pumpkin juice. Can you remember all of that?" She put her finger up to her chin again. "I think so. Do you like the way I think daddy?" Harry looked a bit puzzled. 

"What do you mean Rebekah?" Harry asked his daughter whose eyes were shinning bright. "I saw it in muggle movies daddy. When they think they put their finger up to their chin." Once again she put her finger up to her chin. Harry chuckled. 

"That's lovely sweetie, now off with you before you forget." Harry shooed her off. As she ran out of the shed he could hear her yelling up to the house. "Mummy! Daddy wants a sandwich and some pumpkin juice!" soon he heard her shoes making the familiar clap clap clap noise on the cement patio in front of the back door that leads into the kitchen. "And he messed up my hair!" Harry was sure she was making a face. 

Harry turned back around and continued putting things away. As he moved Mr. Weasley's old washer and dryer set he saw something that that interested him. "Accio computer."  He caught the computer in his hands and accioed a table over to set the computer on. Harry started to brush the dust off of it and look around for the rest. Harry had found the rest of the pieces and had brought them over to the table when he heard someone else knocking on the shed door. "Who is it?" Harry asked. 

"Your lunch." Harry smiled as he heard Ginny's voice. He loves her with all his heart and nothing would change that. 

Harry still shuddered ever time he heard her voice. "Come in dear." he finally said. Ginny walked in with a basket in her hands. "What's that? I'm pretty sure I asked for a sandwich." Harry said looking at the basket wondering what on earth could be in it. Ginny walked closer looking at everything. "Wow you've really cleaned this place up, the memories." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. "Will the great Harry Potter spare a few minutes to eat lunch with his wife?" Ginny asked as she got very close to Harry. Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry picnic basket and all. Afterwards Harry said, "Isn't that how we got Rebekah and James in the first place?" Ginny got a sheepish smile on her face. 

"Well we could always use another." Harry got an exasperated look on his face and said, "What?! Just because your brothers have huge families doesn't mean we need one." Harry paused. "And that's final." 

"Well Mr. Potter you never did answer me." Ginny said looking up at Harry. Harry had grown at least a foot taller than Ginny in the last year. Holding out his hand he said, "Why I'd be flattered Mrs. Potter." Ginny giggled like a little schoolgirl. 

"Alright let's go out into the orchard." Ginny suggested. Ginny and Harry made their way to the little orchard garden, which was put in three years ago. "Isn't it a beautiful day out?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, and you'd see more of it if you came out of that bloody shed more often." Harry enjoyed Ginny's persistence in trying to get him out of the shed. "Well at least I can't complain about missing dad now can I?" Ginny thoughtfully added her last comment. 

"Where are Rebekah and James?" Harry asked as they walked up some stone laid steps. "With the nanny Harry." Ginny replied. Ginny stopped and laid out the blanket out underneath a big apple tree. Today the wind is blowing and the sun is out. The tree's leaves in their brilliant colors rustled underneath your every step. Harry sat down next to Ginny and watched her as she unpacked their picnic lunch. Her beautiful red hair caught every ray of the golden sunshine.  The wind blew her shoulder length hair about here and there; sometimes it wrapped itself up around her neck or flared up around her face. Ginny sat up straight and smiled at Harry. Then she pulled back hair and wrapped it in a ponytail. Harry thought to himself, 'Why'd she do that? Her hair looked absolutely amazing as it danced around her face.' Harry let out a sigh and scooted closer to his gorgeous wife. "So what do we have here?" Harry asked looking at the wonderful feast laid in front of him. 

"Well as you said a sandwich, but I thought it would be fun to set out a buffet. There's all the stuff you need to make a sandwich; plus a few caldron cakes, and your pumpkin juice." Ginny was rubbing Harry's back but stopped when he leaned forward to make his meal. She was relieved to see him eat. He had kept himself locked up in that dingy shed for the past few weeks. He decided that it was time to clean up the shed. He knew it would be painful but he made it his goal. Ginny herself tried not to go in there, and only did so when she absolutely had to. Ginny snapped out of her stupor and started to make her own food.  

"This is wonderful Gin." 

"Thanks I should hope so, I slaved over a hot wand." Harry was taking a drink as she said that, and had to cover his mouth to make sure that pumpkin juice didn't come spurting out everywhere. "Ginny!" Ginny gave an innocent look. 

"What?" she said simply. 

"I was drinking." 

"Well I didn't find it that funny." Ginny started putting everything on her plate before starting to fiddle with her hair again. Harry held up his cup, as did Ginny. "Cheers." They said together and drank up. 

~*~

They finally finished eating and started putting things back into the basket. Harry started to get up, but Ginny said, "Please stay with me for a while." Harry looked down on his wife. He saw a sad expression on her face. Harry bent down and sat next to Ginny. He pulled her close and held her next to his side. "What's wrong my love?" Harry started taking her ponytail out so that he could stroke his fingers through her hair. "Lately Harry, I feel as though you've been paying more attention to your work and that bloody shed than to me and the kids. I want you to take a break so that we can spend more time with each other. Maybe we can even go on vacation."

Harry sighed and started to run his fingers through her hair. "You're right. I have been spending a lot of time with my aurors, and I really do miss you and the kids. The shed has been a recent development. You know how I feel about your dad. I felt I needed to confront this as a man, besides what use would the shed be if it just sat there unused? Listen I promise I'll take a break just give me few days." Harry looked down at Ginny feeling her eyes watching the ever movements of his jaw. "From everything?" Ginny asked. "From everything." Harry confirmed. Ginny moved slightly and laid her head in Harry's lap.  

Harry continued to run his fingers through her hair as she snuggled close to him and started to drift off to the sounds of the singing birds. Right before she nodded off she opened her eyes to look at Harry, and Harry could see that sparkle in her eyes that the sun lit up so well. 

~*~

The next day… 

Harry and Ginny walked up a small dirt road holding each other's hands tightly. Proceeding them the nanny held Rebekah and James' hands as they followed the two grown wizards. They walked past a few trees and finally arrived at a small grave sight. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "Children stay right here with Elizabeth." Harry said for Ginny knowing she couldn't talk and wouldn't want them to follow. They walked up a small gravel walkway with walking stones laid in the ground. They came to three headstones and Harry bent down to lay some flowers on them. The first grave he laid flowers on read: 

Our brave beloved hero 

He was a loving godfather 

And a respected husband 

~Sirius Black~

The next head stone read: 

Brave and loving mother

Cherished and prized wife 

~Molly Weasly~

Harry slowly moved onto the next head stone. 

Honorable and wise father 

Cherished and prized husband 

~Arthur Weasley~ 

Harry gave a deep sigh and stood up to face Ginny. Ginny stood there in her beautiful flowing summer dress with her arms crossed. Her hair blew slightly with the wind along with a few tears that fell from her eyes. Harry felt his voice catch in his throat and felt the salty taste of tears reach his lips. He embraced Ginny as they cried together and sunk to the ground.  

_A/N: If you are a fan of Arthur, Molly, and or Sirius and would like to know how they died please feel free to post a comment and I will get back to you… eventually. _


End file.
